Changes
by TrixieKnight
Summary: See first chapter, update this when story is coming together. Need help to get started.
1. Chapter 1

So...Here's where Im stuck.

Ive got a good mind for a great story...

But Ive seen so very few of these that Im a bit worried...

I was wanting to do a cross between maybe... _The Walking Dead's_ Daryl and _Red Canyon's_ Mac.

But I don't want it to be set in the canyons, or in Atlanta. I want something totally AU and a bit...twisted. *smiles*

I want any and all advice and thoughts on this. An example of what might happen. Mac and Daryl are twins, thinking of Merle being big brother, they are both mechanics and their Uncle Walter brings in a new girl Trixie. Now in this...shes going to be a bit demented. Just like Mac is sick in RC and just like Daryl is angry and off putting in TWD these twins don't like anyone coming into their place, they don't like anyone telling them what to do, and they don't like someone being treated right by their brother and uncle. They aren't perfect, no, they are a bit twisted and they share everything. I mean everything. They have come close to killing, beating people as close to death as possible but they haven't killed. I couldn't figure out how to hide the 'bodies' in a country setting without it FINALLY catching up to them. Canyons yes, zombie ridden world yes, but regular and country side where everyone knows whats going on, no. So this girl, whos father dropped her off with his friend in this town, gets this job to become a new mechanic in the back with the boys. Shes smart, shes beautiful and shes tough, which already grabs their eyes, but when she stands up for them against Walter and Merle they are really intrigued with her. Come to find out her father is who their Uncle and brother work for, pushing the drugs and stuff, and Mac and Daryl are the big dogs there to protect the products. Meaning the shop and their house. This girl, Trixie, is now a target for a lot when its found out that she can pull strings with Walter and Merle so it becomes the boys business to protect her as well, seeing her as a plaything for them and a person that could help them when it comes to their Uncle and brother. Lots of dark deep secrets will be brought out...including but not limited to...rape, child molestation, murder, abuse, incest, and of course drugs and sex. So if this sounds like something people would like to read...please, let me know. I have a few chapters already wrote up, but I wont post until I am definite that it will be read. I don't want to waste you're time or mine.

Remember it will be AU so there is no Mac killing or Daryl finding his inner gentleman or shit. Merle doesn't leave and even though in TWD Merle does somewhat respect his brother, in this hes more of the middle man that doesn't care but wont let them die either. Walter will be doing a lot of his own dirty work for once in this and he will be a main character that the 'twins' will be able to punch around later in the book.

So...let me know, give me ideas, give me critiques. What yall think?

In production and editing now! Thank you to my muse and best friend on Twitter CeannCoir! Murphy! Seriously, if it wasn't for your help and chats on Kik about this...well...I wouldn't have known where to go with it. You are the best and I will be dedicating this story to you!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical day at the mechanics shop, trucks and cars from far and wide were coming in and being worked on as three guys in the back of the shop grumbled at the heat. This time of the year down in Georgia was hell for anyone who worked outside and more often then not the owner of the place never kept the air working in the auto bay so the workers always wound up sweating. Two though in particular were always grumbling, hot or not, and today was no exception.

"Mac! Daryl! Get your asses in here! NOW!" glancing up from under the hood of a pickup the one called Mac glared to the owner. The other guy, Daryl, came sliding out on a dummy from underneath and glared his way as well when Mac held a hand out for him to help him up.

"Wonder what the old man wants now?"

"Hell if I know. Probably needs us to do a speedy job so he can get some bitches number again." Rolling his eyes as he glanced over to Mac, Daryl shoved him and shook his head.

"You know damn well the old man aint never gonna get a good piece of pussy unless he pays for it." Mac snorted before shrugging and walking towards the office where the old man had called them from. Glancing to Daryl right before they opened the door he smirked.

"I still say its for a speed job for a chick. Fifty bucks!" Eyeing Daryl, Mac gave him a daring look, which of course made Daryl slap his hand against Macs and shake.

"Deal you bastard. I know it aint!" Nodding to Daryl, Mac opened the door and they walked in, seeing the old man standing behind his desk and a female standing in front of it, making Daryl groan and fish a fifty out of his pocket and handing it to a smiling, chuckling Mac.

"There you two assholes are. Get in quick. Shut the damn door. I want you to meet Trixie."

"Let me guess, car needs to be fixed in less than an hour. Sure where is it and we will try not to get any grease in the seat." Glaring her way Daryl was not being nice, he had just lost fifty bucks because of this bitch and now he was going to have to fix a car not on the schedule.

"That would be Daryl, one of the head mechanics int he shop. That other fucker there is his twin Mac. If you need any help out there you can go to them." Glancing to the boys the old man almost smiled as the girl turned on her heels and looked them over. rolling her eyes she glanced back behind them and nodded to the auto bay.

"Thats where you do all the work huh? Seems small. But workable. Which car needs the most work first?" Glancing between the two she noticed confusion clouding their faces and then turned to the old man. "You didnt even tell them did you Walter?"

"Why? They dont give a shit and I need another worker. Just go do what you do best." Taking a moment to glance between themselves Daryl and Mac glared right to Walter before both boys slammed their hands down on his desk.

"Worker!"

"You hired her!" Smirking up to the two he shoved their hands off his desk before nodding and glancing over to Trixie, who was now standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"I didnt hire her, got thrown her. Talk to the owner of the shops in town. He told me to get her work or get the fuck out. Now shes your problem. Have fun, get back to work!" Motioning for them to get out of his office they boys growled together before Mac walked over to the door and snatched it open. Daryl followed and glanced behind him to the bitch.

"Coming?" She raised an eyebrow at him and snorted while shaking her head, walking past him into the auto bay. Looking at the cars that were lined up back there she sighed, Walter was right they did need help. Hearing someone else calling out to them Trixie turned to the voice and saw another older man looking out from behind a car.

"Whos the cunt!" Daryl shot the guy a murderous look while Mac grabbed a rag and started to wipe his hands, calling back out to the guy.

"Shes new help Walter hired. Thats Merle, hes a dick too." Rolling her eyes she was about to say something when Daryl caught up to Mac and hit him upside the back of his head, making him yell. "What the fuck!"

"Fork it over bastard! She wasnt pussy! Shes hired help. I want my money back!" Mac glared to his brother before slamming a fifty back in his hand, grumbling as he went back to working on the truck he had been working on before Walter interrupted him.

"Well, at least I know what type of boys Im working with."


End file.
